


Look! Up in the Sky! [podfic]

by Misachan, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, BAMF Cas, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Dean is Tony Stark, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, News Reporter, Podfic, Romance, Violence, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean and Cas are refugees from different planets fighting against the demons that destroyed their respective worlds and are out to destroy this one as well. If this pair can put aside their own differences, they might even succeed in saving Earth from these shape shifters that wear the faces of the dead. Putting aside their differences seems the more difficult task, as they hate each other... or do they? Superhero!AU [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look! Up in the Sky! [podfic]

****

**Title** : Look! Up in the sky!

 **Author** : [Misachan](../users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tenoko1reader)

 **Rating** : T

 **Length:** 1:55:42

 **Readers Note:** This is not cracky like the summary would make it seem. This fic, escpecially the ending turns me into a happy, flailing, squeeing mess. Also, I would like to thank reena_jenkins for helping me decide on the perfect music. She's brilliant at this.

 **AN** : Written for this Everlasting Birthday Challenge Prompt: "Superhero!AU Dean and Cas are both refugees from dying planets sent to Earth as infants, Cas has wings and Dean has more Superman-like powers, and they hate each others guts... or do they?"

 **Summary** : In this exciting issue we cast our eyes on the mysterious metropolis of Lawrence City, and its two valiant protectors, strangers from another world striving to save the helpless citizens from the most dire threats imaginable! As threats mount from without and within, can these two unlikely partners overcome their differences in time to defeat the deadliest enemy they've ever faced? Or in a world where smoke can dress itself in human skin, can this tale only end in tragedy? Face Front, True Believers, and find out! [podfic version]

 **Files** : [text](226941) l [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?sjfnbynhdy10y06)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?a897uqufp4usl04)

 


End file.
